


Mine Alone...Always

by Thranduils_Slave



Category: Loki Love - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Slave/pseuds/Thranduils_Slave





	Mine Alone...Always

When Odin fell ill, the throne of Asgard fell to Loki…some people feared this. I was requested by Loki to stand by his side as he tended to daily matters. 

After a long day of taking care of simple things Loki decided to retire. “Aria…” he say as we reach his chambers, “would you care for a small drink?” he asks. “I-I really shouldn’t.” I reply. His gaze seemed to be a little more demanding, “I insist.” He says, his eyes bore into me almost frightening my. “Of course.”

He opened the door and entered the room then waited at the door for me, when I walked in I was greeted by a vast room, a small fireplace stood on one side of the room, his bed was laden with green and gold coverings. I hear the door close behind me and a faint click, I ignore it assuming it was the door. Loki ushered me to a small table where a flask of wine sat along with two golden goblets. He poured wine into the cups then handed one to me, the strong aroma filled my nostrils. As Loki took a sip so did I, as it went down my throat the heat made my body tingle. “Thank you, my King.” I say setting the goblet down and curtsying.

“I think it is time for me to retire.” I say as I make my way to the door, when I turn the handle the door didn’t move, it was locked. “Why did you-“ Loki came up to me and pinned me against the door, his face so close to mine I could smell the wine on his breath, his arms caged me in with no way of escape.

“M-my King?” I stutter, my heart pounded in my chest. “I told you to call me Loki.” He said, his breath was warm against my face, his eyes looked me up and down, “has anyone ever told you how attractive you are Aria?” he asks. “N-no.” I reply. His eyes met mine again, “Well, you are…very attractive.” He says with a small smirk.

His right hand touched my neck making me tense, “Are you frightened?” he asks as his fingers glide down my neck to my breast, my chest rose and fell rapidly. My dress was lower than I desired now, my breasts swell when I took in a breath making them appear larger; Loki’s breath stuttered when he looked down at my heaving chest. 

With his arm lowered I had an open gap to get away, I sidestepped away from him only to have him grab a handful of my dark brown hair pulling me back; my back hit his hot body, his other arm wrapped around my wait holding me to him. He pulled my head back making me whimper from the pain; I feel something hard on my lower back and my heart pounds faster. “You see what you do to me Aria.” He says in my ear, I shudder when he licks the shell of it. I had been attracted to Loki, but this made me slightly aroused and frightened of what he would do to me at the same time.

He shoves me toward the bed, before I reach it I stop myself and turn around only to have him push me down on it. He wrapped an arm under me and lifted me up like I weighed nothing and moved me up the bed. “L-Loki-“ he pressed his finger against my lips. “Hush.” He said. Leaning down he kisses my neck gently making me gasp, I put my hands on his chest and push him away, but he didn’t budge. He pulls away from my neck and looks at me, “You dare defy me, your King?” he says sternly. With a wave of his hand I became bare beneath him, I quickly cover my breasts. He chuckles darkly, grabbing my hands he pulls them away and pins them above my head with one hand while the other trailed to my bare breast.

I gasp when he grabs my breast and squeezes it roughly, my nipples begin to harden under his cold touch. “I see I have the same effect on you Aria.” he says leaning down to my neck again, I feel his teeth graze my skin before he bites down, I take a sharp breath from the pain of my flesh being pinched between his teeth. His hand pinches and twists my nipples making them ache, he kisses down my body to my hardened nipples and takes one in his mouth and suckles hard on it. I moan softly from the sensation; I can feel myself become wet between my legs.

The hand on my breast trails down my body to my quim, I feel him smirk against me when he feels my wetness. He looks up at me and lets go of my nipple with a pop before kissing down my body. “Do you know what else they call me Aria?” he says pulling my legs over his shoulders. “S-Silvertongue.” I say softly, he smiles.  
I grip the silken sheets tightly when his tongue flicks over my clit again and again making my muscles tighten. I gasp loudly when he pushes his tongue deep inside me, he grips my thighs tightly holding me down. My mind was so clouded by arousal that my fear dissipated, I grab his hair and pull him closer to me; I can feel him smirk against me. “So needy Aria.” He whispers against my swollen lower lips.

Loki kisses up my body stopping at my breast again, he took my right nipple in his mouth and suckled it roughly, tugging my hard nipple between his teeth. I cradle his head and arch my back bringing my breast closer to him. He lets my nipple go and sits back, with another wave of his hand his clothes also disappear, his cock stood erect. I was untouched in any way, never pleasuring myself, only hearing what some of the maids say about it; he sight of his long thick cock made me even wetter.

Loki hovers over me, his hands on either side of my head. I can feel hiss hot cock slowly sliding up my thigh and to my wetness. I pressed on his chest stopping him as fear took over again, “I-I am untouched…in any way. Nothing has breached me.” I say with a shaky voice. Loki smiles down at me, “Then I shall be the first to bed you.” he leans down to my ear and lick the shell. I gasp when I feel the tip press against me, I wrap my arms around his shoulders and hold him tightly, I also remember the maids telling how it hurts.

I let out a whimper when he breached me, he kept pushing into me slowly, spreading my walls wide with his thick girth. My thighs gripped his waist tightly when he was inside me fully, filling me completely. “By the Nine Aria.” He groaned in my ear, “You are so tight.” My face flushed.

“Ah…” I whimper softly when he rolled his hips, just the smallest movement hurt; Loki kept rolling his hips slowly letting me get used to his large size, I could tell by his deep breathing in my neck that he was trying to control his urge to take me hard.

When I became accustomed to his size I pushed my hips up making him groan deeply; he pulled away from my neck and looked me in the eyes, seeing that I was ready he pulled out then pushed back in slowly. “Uhh…” I moan softly pressing my head back into the pillow, he kissed my exposed neck as he continued to thrust into me. Building enough courage I grabbed some of his hair softly and pulled him to my lips, they were soft against mine. His tongue glided along my lower lip requesting entry which I granted, his tongue found mine and entwined with it.

I pulled away and gasped loudly when he hit a spot deep inside of me that sent pure pleasure through my body, he smiled down at me and aimed for it. Soon his pace became too slow for me. “F-faster my King.” I beg, he did not need to be told again. Lifting himself up onto his hands he pulled out to the tip then thrust back in harder and faster making me moan loudly, he continued going faster and faster; the pain returned but it once again dissipated and turned into pure pleasure. His grunting was loud as he thrust into me, my walls slowly begin constricting around his cock. My nails scratched his back making him hiss through his teeth, “Ugh…I can feel you trembling Aria.” He grunted lowering himself on top of me, his pace never wavering. “I-I am close my King.” I say through gasps. “Then cum for me…scream my name.” he groans. “Ahhh…Loki!” I cry out arching my back clenching around him tightly. “Nngh…” he groans loudly spilling his hot seed deep inside me.

He thrusts slowly letting me milk him as I whimper softly beneath him. Loki collapses on me, our breathing is heavy and our bodies covered in sweat. I wrap my arms around him and hold him close to me as our breathing becomes steady again. “You are mine Aria.” He whispers against my neck, he lifts his face and looks me in the eyes, “Mine alone…forever.”


End file.
